


Let's get this ghostly bread

by PettyPrince01



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Maybe he is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sal isnt gay, There are no chat fics for this fandom, They’re all stoners, ashley is their mom, everyone is happy, i know todd is tho, i'll do it myself, larry vapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyPrince01/pseuds/PettyPrince01
Summary: In which no one is dead, they’re in 2019, and the fact that squirrels do deserve rights; here is a chat fic im pulling out of my ass. I’ve yet to see one on this platform so as they say in the west; fuck it i’ll do it myself





	1. Squirrel Deserve Rights!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little guide to help, though its probably really obvious as to who is who  
> Not_Larry; Sal  
> LongJohns; Larry  
> NaturalRedHead; Todd  
> AshyCampRock; Ash  
> TravisPhelps; Travis  
> MapleLeaf; Maple  
> BigChugus; Chug  
> ItsNeil; Neil

Gremlins of the world

 **LongJohns** ; Im just saying

 **LongJohns** ; maybe squirrels DO deserve to see the moon

 **NaturalRedHead** ; First of all, what the literal and actual hell is even going on right about now?

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; We are discussing a rather interesting topic revolving around squirrel rights

 **AshyCampRock** ; They DONT deserve any rights

 **AshyCampRock** ; they are demon rodents who need to burn

 **LongJohns** ; they are good rodents excuse you

 **NaturalRedHead** ; I mean, maybe they do deserve some rights-

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; As much as I love to continue such an interesting topic, we have another call on our hands lads

 **LongJohns** ; Is it with that old man and his creepy hamster again?

 **LongJohns** ; I swear, that hamster has it out for me man

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; Nope, its actually where megan is

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; Folks keep saying that they hear a little girl doing who knows what up there

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; I doubt its anything bad but we should go check on her just in case

 **NaturalRedHead** ; I suppose so. Do you think she’s ready to move on?

 **LongJohns** ; maybe not yet, she’s still so ‘young’ yknow?

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; Well whatever it could be, we still need to go check

 **AshyCampRock** ; have fun with that ladies, whilst you’re off being ghostly superheros, me and maple are going to go hang out and have a fantastic time being women

 **NaturalRedHead** ; as weird as that sentence is, have fun. Sal and Larry, meet me at my place whenever you’re ready. I’ve been working on the gearboy so it should make summoning ghosts a little less challenging.

 **LongJohns** ; You got it dude (＾ω＾)

 **Not** _ **Larry** ; As soon as i see you, im socking you for using that damn face

 **LongJohns** ; jokes on you im into that

 **AshyCampRock** ; ah, the homosexuality is rising once again.


	2. It's not gay if it's after 7pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal get gassed, and Todd wants his ginger rights

 

**Bisexual Disasters**

**(Not_Larry, AshyCampRock)**

 

 **Not_Larry** ; Okay so perhaps, just possibly

 

 **Not_Larry** ; I’m a wee bit gay?

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; okayyy, wanna explain to me what you mean by that?

 

 **Not_Larry** ; like

 

 **Not_Larry** ; girls are pretty nice, minus the fact that some think I'm only attractive for the long hair and the mysteriousness I put out

 

 **Not_Larry** ; and some guys do it too

 

 **Not_Larry** ; but boys are just,, so good also??? I see a girl that's pretty and I'm like oh word? But then I see a boy and I get like oh, _word_ yknow?

 

 **Not_Larry** ; Not saying there’s anything wrong with it of course, but it’s also just really confusing

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; I totally get how you feel dude

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; You’ll figure yourself out soon, there’s no need to rush

 

 **Not_Larry** ; I suppose so

 

 **Not_Larry** ; Though I wouldn’t mind sucking a few dicks-

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; alright this is where I leave

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; I always thought my son would grow up to be a lesbian,, smh

 

 **Not_Larry** ; I can still be your lesbian son

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; as a single lesbian mom raising three gremlins, that’s the wackiest sentence I’ve heard

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; in fact

 

 **AshyCampRock** ; I have an idea

 

**Gremlins of the world**

 

**_Not_Larry changed AshyCampRock’s name to LesbianMom_ **

 

**_LesbianMom changed Not_Larry’s name to LesbianSon_ **

 

 **LongJohns** ; I have just a few questions about the changes-

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; What’s there to ask? Clearly, they’re a lesbian mom and a lesbian son

 

 **LesbianSon** ; ^^^

 

 **LesbianSon** ; Can I not be a lesbian boy in peace

 

 **LesbianMom** ; smh, what a shame

 

 **LongJohns** ; ya know what

 

 **LongJohns** ; do whatever ya want

 

 **LongJohns** ; I for one, will be a productive human being and teach myself a new language and get faded in the comfort of my room

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; Oh really, and what language would that be?

 

 **LongJohns** ; the language of love of course

 

 **LongJohns** ; Norwegian

 

 **LesbianSon** ; I-

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; …

 

 **LesbianMom** ; I support you all the way larry

 

 **LongJohns** ; thanks mom

 

 **LesbianMom** ; no problem my child

 

 **LesbianSon** ; now with that out of the way

 

 **LesbianSon** ; I say it’s time to blaze lads

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; Sal

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; It’s only 6:45pm on a Friday evening

 

 **LesbianSon** ; Which makes it the perfect time to blaze, Toddison

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; That, is not my name??

 

 **LesbianMom** ; Mm, I dunno man that looks pretty correct to me

 

 **LesbianMom** ; In fact

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; **_Don’t you fucking dare_ **

 

**_LesbianMom changed NaturalRedhead’s name to Toddison_ **

 

 **Toddison** ; I’m calling the bully hunters

 

 **Toddison** ; This is SLANDER

 

 **LesbianMom** ; and slander it shall remain, bucko

 

 **LesbianMom** ; hey wait a sec, where did Sal go?

 

 **Toddison** ; No idea

 

 **LongJohns** ; Fear not lads, bluebird is with me

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; Good good, please don’t kill the poor boy.

 

 **LongJohns** ; He holds the chaotic energy, man. We’re just blazing in my basement

 

 **LesbianMom** ; Lucky ( p_q)

 

 **LongJohns** ; Sal said he’s going to punch you in the boob for using that face

 

 **NaturalRedHead** ; Now that’s just tough

 

 **LesbianMom** ; Bold of him to say such things considering he’s the same height of a ten-year-old with the body mass of a baby

 

 **LesbianSon** ; Blah blah blah, I will deck you woman

 

 **LongJohns** ; Get off ya phone Fisher and pay attention to me (T＿T)

 

   “Why do you hate on those faces so hard? They’re so cute and harmless, man.” Larry said to his blue-haired friend, sitting on the worn bean bag whilst he leaned his head back, releasing the inhale of smoke he had in his mouth from the joint that was currently occupying his fingers. Sal was currently holding his mask above his own face, looking at it with his one hazy eye. Neither boy was putting in too much effort to actually keep a conversation, but that was their own special dynamic. They had their own world to just be them.

 

Sal moved his tongue over the cracked and dry skin of his lips before speaking to Larry, “Bro, they mock me. Lil’ fuckers looking all happy all the time... Like who do you think you are, just staring at me all smiley and shit.”

 

Larry snorted in response to the comment, before letting out a squeal, “I cannot believe you’re saying this dude, oh my god!” he exclaimed loudly. Soon enough the brunette was laughing up a storm, sounding very similar to something of a seal on helium. Everything seemed to just be ten times better right now and he certainly wasn’t complaining; especially seeing how stressful this past week had been on him. It’s good to finally have a chance to just chill and laugh with your best friend,

 

Once Larry finally caught his breath he turned his head to look at Sal with lidded eyes, seeing that he was looking right back at him with a grin on his face, putting his prosthesis down next to him,

 

“Larry, Lar, Larbear, Larry face,” Sal said to Larry with the grin very similar to the smile of the Cheshire cat,

 

“Sal, Salamander, El Salvador, Salad bar,” Larry repeated back to him, his own facial features blank.

 

“I challenge thee to a staring contest.”

 

It took only took the boys three seconds of silence before they each jumped up and sat on the floor across from each other with only two inches of space between them. Sal had a look of determination and evil in his eye, while Larry held a smug expression on his own face. Both boys were staring at each other intensely and silently, neither one of them wanted to hear the other brag about it for the next two days. The smell of day old paints, dollar store candle wax and weed was lingering in the air of Larry’s room. It had only been two full minutes since they started, but Larry’s eyes were starting to sting, the image of his blue friend in front of him was beginning to turn blurry and glassy, he can hear Sal snicker under his breath when he saw that Larry was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Is something wrong, Lar? You seem to be having some trouble there keeping ya eyes opened.” Sal purred in a teasing manner, which caused Larry to glare slightly at him.

“You tryna’ bait me, Fisher?” Larry grumbled as he leaned back slightly, the stinging in his eyes now becoming a dull burning sensation.

 

Sal still had the same smug expression on his face, even though a few tears slipped from his left eye and fall onto his cheek the boy didn’t seem to budge. Larry wasn’t about to give in but his eyes were screaming in pain at this point. The atmosphere in the room was easy going, but Larry could feel himself slipping closer and closer to defeat. He tried thinking of just about anything to try and distract him from the pain. From dogs to ferrets. To cheese and the glorious number 65. To wanting to press his body against Sal’s and feel his tongue over his own. Learning another language besides Norwegian-

 

Wait just a second,

 

That was a bit of a wild card, but how could he not think that? Sal was always interesting back when they were younger, there was no doubt about it. But over the years he’s grown extremely attractive. Sure, Sal never got any taller but what use to be a twiggy body turned into an only slightly beefy body. And Larry was a slut for slightly beefy men, could you really blame him for crushing thirsting over him? He was almost 76% sure that Sal was using attractiveness against him sometimes. Like the one time Sal kept whining to braid his hair, or when they were fucking around in some abandoned playground and Sal was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, showcasing his toned stomach with a very blue and very tempting happy trail. So in other words; he was whipped. And with Sal flicking his tongue over his lips repeatedly, the urge to kiss the bluenette senseless was growing with every second and he was at his limit. ‘Fuck it’ he thought and decided to go for it.  

 

Without a second thought, he closed the space between them by placing his lips onto Sal’s, feeling him tense up for only a split second before Sal parted his mouth. Larry wrapped his arms around Sal’s body and pulled him closer, letting his tongue slide over Sal’s as he felt his hands tangle themselves in his hair. Both boys weren’t very coordinated but they were enjoying it; with giggles and whines falling from their mouths they could care less about everything that was surrounding them.

 

“Dude,” Sal started as he pulled away from Larry’s face, feeling his heart rate go absolutely erratic after their small session of what felt like forever when in reality has only been for about fifteen minutes, “I don’t know why we did that, but I’m not complaining-” The bluenette tried to giggle out but a hiccup erupted from his throat, which was extremely uncomfortable and sounded as though a toad was getting ran over. This sent Larry into a laughing attack, cackling as if that was the absolute funniest thing in that moment; which it was.

“OH MY GOD, I’M GONNA FUCKING PEE-” Larry wheezed out, clutching his stomach with his arms. Sal kept hiccuping in panic, each time it sounding worse than the last one. Larry was simply dying, air who? Never heard of her in his life.

 

“I can’t, oh my god I’m crying..” The poor boy was in fact, in tears. Though that didn’t stop Sal from pushing his face away and rolling onto the floor to face the ceiling, “I cannot believe that after what we just did-which I do not mind in the slightest by the way-that you had to laugh like a goddamn pig just because I couldn’t inhale correctly.” He sighed out, the feeling of tiredness slowly washing over his body. Sal let out a yawn before looking back at Larry,

“I don’t know if it’s the weed doing it man, but I feel fucking exhausted. I could use a twenty-year nap right about now.”  Sal yawned out as he saw Larry nod his head in agreement. Both of them readied themselves for bed, Larry having to get Sal a glass of water for his eye(it wasn’t what he usually used, but there was no way Sal would be going to his place right now to get it). Once they’ve cleaned up a bit, Sal was laying next to Larry in his bed, letting his head rest on the other’s chest knowing that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

“We should all do something tomorrow,” Sal said sleepily, “I heard from Todd that there was this creepy cabin in the woods not too far from here.”

 

Larry hummed in response, feeling his eyelids drop slowly. It only took five minutes for both of them to completely fall asleep, both of which were happily content with the closeness between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! This one took longer to write since I had absolutely no inspiration at all, but fear not! I’m already working on writing chapter three! If you wanna keep up with the process and/or wanna chat, my tumblr is tetristetsu, and my discord is Tetsu#7993. I’ve always thought, should I make a discord server? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything is a long ass time, so hopefully you all will enjoy it!  
> shout out to carter for helping me with some of the usernames  
> updates will maybe be once a week?? once or twice, depending on how much free time i have when im not sleeping  
> thats about it folks, comments and advice are always welcomed <3


End file.
